


Family Road Trip

by kissme8483



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Liam and Isaac are Brothers, M/M, Married Life, Road Trips, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissme8483/pseuds/kissme8483
Summary: Both Stiles and Derek are fed up with Isaac and Liam constantly fighting. To solve their issues they decide to go on a little family road trip. See what ensues.





	Family Road Trip

“Isaac, Liam come down for dinner” Stiles yelled from downstairs. In no time Liam and Isaac are downstairs with their parents setting the table and sitting down for dinner. 

“So boys how was your day?” Stiles asked Liam and Isaac.

“It was fine,” Liam said. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it was more than fine,” Isaac announced to the entire table. 

Liam elbowed him in the side then whispers “shut the hell up” to him.

“Well, Liam what happened today?” Derek asked more intrigued now. 

“Umm… nothing it was just a normal day. Isaac how was your day?” Liam asked sounding normal. 

“Now now little brother we both know you had a rather interesting day so why don’t you tell our parents about it and stop trying to change the subject.” Isaac says rather smugly. 

“Fine then, my day was fine and Brett asked me out and so did Theo” Liam started to whisper at the end. 

“Wow” Derek astoundingly says. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah Liam what did you do exactly,” Isaac says with a Cheshire grin trying to hold back a laugh. 

“I chose to go on a date with Brett.” Liam sighs.

“Oh well, its good that you chose,” Stiles says because he is kind of overhearing Liam talk about the other two boys. He loves his son but there is just so much teen drama that you can listen to. 

“But what happened next,” Isaac says while almost crying from laughter. 

Liam steps on his foot but knowing he won’t get out of this until then he decides to go ahead and tell the truth. “After I told Brett that I wanted to go on a date with him I had to go tell Theo I did not want to go on a date with him so I did. Then Brett got expelled for excessive fighting and Theo got suspended.”

“Well, that is just horrible. Isaac, I don’t see why you are laughing at this.” Stiles says. 

“Dad just wait he hasn’t gotten to the best part,” Isaac explains. 

“Liam I don’t know if I want you going out with someone who has been expelled from school for something as serious as excessive fighting.” Derek cuts in. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry because Brett unasked me out,” Liam says solemnly. 

“But where did he un-ask you out, Liam?” Isaac asks again almost laughing. 

“In front of everyone in the cafeteria, almost the entire school saw. “ Liam says apparently sad. 

“Oh Liam, I’m so sorry,” Stiles says as he gets up to hug Liam. Derek, on the other hand, looks at his oldest son who is laughing again.

“Isaac would you cut it out, it’s not funny your brother was embarrassed in front of the entire school everyone is probably talking about it and on top of that the two guys he likes probably hate him right now,” Derek says sternly. Liam just whimpers in response. 

“See that is why it is so funny, Liam messed up everything for himself in a matter of two hours and he has like three classes with Theo so he is going to have to face him every day for the rest of the year and on top of all of that I heard Brett transferred to Davenford Prep, which is our biggest rival,” Isaac said sounding excited. “Man he going to kick your ass next year literally and on the field, not to mention the team lost what was supposed to be its best player next year.”

“God you are such an asshole” Liam yells then gets up from the table and goes upstairs.

“Liam owes a dollar into the swear jar,” Isaac tells his parents. 

“Are you serious right now do you know just how upset you made your brother,” Stiles says sternly. 

“Oh come on what did I do. If I recall correctly you are the ones who asked how our days were, mine was fine by the way.” Isaac says mildly. 

“Look Isaac I know you like to act like a jerk but you aren’t actually one.” Derek says “You have to see what you just did was mean and that you just really hurt your brother” 

“Fine, I’m sorry okay it’s just fun to bust his balls sometime especially when he ruins it for himself.” Isaac apologizes. 

“First of all that’s not helping second of all it’s not us you need to apologize to it's your brother,” Stiles says sounding extremely fatherly. Isaac gets up and starts to walk upstairs.

“What in the hell is wrong with him?” Derek asks perplexed.

“I don’t know but in all honesty, he has always been this way. Isaac and Liam have just never gotten along.” 

“Well, I’m tired of it.” Derek states. 

“So, what are you going to do about it.” 

“I think a little quality family time will do us all some good.” Derek announces.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Boys get downstairs right now.” Stiles yells from the stairs. Liam is the first one to come down the stairs and he looks just as upset as before. When he gets down the stairs Derek is there to usher him on the couch in the living room. Minuets later Isaac comes down the stairs to and sits on the opposite side of the couch as Liam. Both boys look up at their parents in silence as they wait for one of them to start taking. 

“So I know you boys are probably wondering why your Dad and I called you down here?” Derek says with a smile. 

“Not really you guys call us down here every time after we have a fight,” Isaac responds like the smart ass he is. 

“Well, we called you down here to tell you to pack your bags because we are going on a little family road trip this weekend. We already called the school and told them that you will be missing Friday and Monday due to a family emergency.” Derek says thinking he has the best plan in the world.

“Wait, what’s the family emergency?” Liam asks. 

“There is no family emergency dip shit. He is lying to the school so we can get out of class for a couple of days.” Isaac says while scrolling through his phone. Meanwhile, Stiles can already sense another fight about to happen so he goes ahead and puts it out before it can start. 

“Actually there is a family emergency. The two of you hating each other is the emergency and hopefully with you spending some time together this weekend then we can solve some of your problems with each other.” Sties says sounding like a therapist.

“Now go upstairs and get packed we leave tomorrow morning” Derek states excitedly. 

“How are we supposed to pack if we don't know where we are going,” Isaac say indignantly. 

“We’re going to Amboy Oregon. We are gonna see the Gifford Pinchot National Forest, we are going to go hiking, visit a cave trail, and have some quality family bonding time.” Derek says with a grin. “Now I’m going to go to the grocery store and the sporting goods store to get some supplies while y’all pack.” Derek left in a hurry with all the excitement of the trip. 

“Why are we going into the outdoors exactly?” Liam asks now that his overexcited Pop is gone. 

“Your father has just always had this dream family vacation where the four of us hike in the mountains and enjoy nature together. I’ve always said no because I thought it was too dangerous for you boys when you were younger. But, now you are older and honestly, we need to do something as a family before you leave for college.” Stiles answers truthfully. 

“So basically what you are saying is that there is no way of getting out of this,” Liam asks. 

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think?


End file.
